This invention relates to small watercraft of the type used primarily for leisure recreational activities and more particularly to a fuel supply system for an engine of such a craft.
Small craft of this character have become very popular in recent years. They are normally powered by a small gasoline engine including a carbureter of the "floatless" type which is used because it is unlikely to be influenced by severe changes in the attitude of the hull. It is normal in the operation of such a craft for this attitude to change quickly and drastically as the craft moves quickly over waves and as the operator changes the speed and direction of the craft.
It has been found that such movements of the craft causes the fuel level in the fuel tank or reservoir to flucuate. At times the fuel suction tube in the tank may be exposed to the air above the fuel level, causing fuel to be sucked into the fuel suction tube. When the air reaches the carbureter of the engine, it causes the engine to sputter or pulsate, rather than run smoothly.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved fuel supply for a small craft, which prevents air from being sucked into the fuel suction pipe when the hull changes its attitude greatly.